


Shattered Glasses and Cookies

by rainbow_roman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_roman/pseuds/rainbow_roman
Summary: Virgil breaks a glass and Patton helps clean it up.





	Shattered Glasses and Cookies

“Virgil!” Patton called, running into the kitchen excited to show Virgil his new drawing.

What Patton didn’t count on was the fact that he would scare Virgil and that Virgil was holding a glass. Now, Virgil was frozen with glass shards around him mixed with gatorade. Patton spring into action.

“Don’t move, Virgil. It’ll be okay.” Patton reassured Virgil, while reaching for the dustpan and brush.

Virgil nodded and focused to trying to be calm but couldn’t help but focus on the face that he broke the glass. Patton started to sweep around Virgil trying to get as much of the glass as he could. Virgil drew in a shaky breath causing Patton to look up. 

“Aw, kiddo, it’s fine. It’s just a glass. Now let’s take a deep breath.” Patton instructed.

Virgil obeyed and took a deep breath in and once again let out a shaky breath. Virgil kept breathing in and out trying to calm down as Patton finished cleaning up the floor. Once the floor was cleaned, Patton pulled Virgil into a hug.

“How about I grab a bunch of cookies and some milk and we watch ‘The Black Cauldron’. “ Patton suggested.

Virgil nodded and the two spent the rest of the afternoon watching Virgil’s favorite movie.


End file.
